the_lion_and_wolf_warthe_muuaji_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lion and Wolf War Book Series Summary
The Lion and Wolf War Summary: Lupo's father, Duke was a bit cruel in raising him, so much so that one day Lupo decided to run away. Along his journey he married and had kids with a wolf named Ella.(His children's names were Buck and Rose, they were twins.) Unfortunately, Duke and his wife, Diamond, found Lupo and begged him to come back with them, but Lupo continuously refused. Lupo thought that he would move to Africa with his family, but along the way he met two, guard dogs named Caesar and Caine. (They were stolen from their owner, and set free by a few robbers.) They asked if they could be body guards of Ella and Lupo, Lupo earnestly accepted their offer. Once they had gotten to Africa, Lupo met a prideful lion named Leo, and his wife Kito. Leo's terrible plan was to take over the animals of Africa and make them bow to his will. Lupo then decided to get his own pack and fight against him. Eventually Lupo succeeded in doing so, but some of the pack's two members, Hodari and Imani, were killed by Leo as a dig, and a warning to Lupo. Left behind was young ol' Haki. Kito begged Leo to let her raise Haki, though at first he hesitated, he accepted. For years, Lupo and Leo went at it, having a fight here and there. Eventually a large thing happened, Rose and Haki fell in love. Leo was outraged, and so was Ella, but Lupo didn't seem to mind so much. "All it is is prejudice." Was Lupo's exact words. Really, Haki wasn't all that bad, as a matter of fact, Haki thought all his father planned to do was wrong. (Also Buck fell in love with another wolf named Violet, but that is at the end of the war.)Leo one day decided to give up, but his plan was just beginning. One day, Lupo's family went to see a gladiator fight, in which a popular gladiator named Bronx dies in. Dynomite, (The other Gladiator) was hired by Leo to do so. That was what the pack found out after a long journey trying to chase after Dynomite. Leo had planned to surprise them, and start the war all over again. Again, many fights took place, here and there someone being killed,until one day a terrible tragedy happened: Lupo was resting a cave, when he heard a strange cackling laugh, it sounded like Leo. All of a sudden, tons of lions surrounded him, with Leo leading. Leo attacked and killed him, right before Haki came running in. Haki was furious, he slammed Leo against the wall, and injected venom into Leo's neck, killing him. After a long funeral, and so forth, it was decided that Buck would marry Violet and become Alpha instead of Haki. Most people thought Kito would come back for revenge for her husband, but she surrendered. That was the infinite ending of the Lion and Wolf War. Unsatisfied???? Well, maybe, just maybe, something else will happen... P. S. I intentionally spelled Dynomite wrong. Category:Summaries